


Depravity Wears White

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Canon Compliant, Castiel in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Loud Sex, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His angel looks like a gift wrapped up in rope and lace, and fuck, he wants to put that gift to good use.In which Cas looks best on his knees and likes being Dean's perfect whore.





	Depravity Wears White

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 3hrs thinking of a title and that was the best i could come up with.  
> y'all will hear the sounds of my self flagellation from space
> 
> (also this is my first destiel fic so hurray for me!!)

When he comes back into his room, all Dean sees for a moment is the _white_.

White nylon stockings covering those thick thighs, transparent enough to hint at tanned skin underneath. White lace of the garter belt tightly fastened to the stockings, resting on that firm shapely waist, with a bottle of Astroglide tucked within. _Damn_ white panties with a little bow above the heart-shaped cutout showing off part of that _glorious,_ plush ass which belongs to his angel.

It’s a sight that makes Dean’s mouth water.

And _that_ feeling isn’t even close to what the whole picture inspires. Cas is kneeling near the footing of Dean’s bed, just as still as when Dean had left him. His arms are bound behind his back with whiterope, and around his neck there’s an honest to god _functional_ angel-binding collar, onto which Dean had carved Enochian runes beforehand.

“Damn, Cas,” says Dean, finally approaching, “you look so hot like this.”

Cas, to his credit, stays mostly still, even as a slight shudder runs through him.

“Turn around for me, Cas.”

He does, a little awkward as he is on his knees, but he obeys, and then all Dean sees is the blue.

The starlit blue eyes look up with a gleam of innocence and wonder as they wander to all of Dean, who is mostly clothed - just jeans and a grey tank. For a second, Dean feels utterly _depraved_ , as if he were defiling the angel, but then Cas’s baby blues make a stop at the ring gag held in Dean’s left hand, and the innocence is gone, replaced with pure wanting as his eyelids drop to half-mast.

_“Dean,”_ he whimpers, sounding almost a little desperate, and his cock, hard and trapped within the white lace, visibly twitches.

“Hey, sweetheart,” says Dean, not bothering to hide how much he wants this, wants _Cas,_ and takes slow steps towards his bound angel. He cups Cas’s face with his free hand, presses his thumb on Cas’s bottom lip. Cas only stares at him, sweet blue eyes filled with anticipation.

“I’m gonna put this on you, now, Cas,” Dean says, and licks his lips.

When Cas obediently accepts the ring in his mouth, Dean feels his dick get even harder in the confines of his boxers. That, tied up and collared, is a _celestial_ _being_ , with enough power within himself that he could have just smitten Dean’s ass out of existence, but instead... He trusts and loves Dean enough that he _let_ him do this, let Dean restrain him, collar him, put him in panties and stockings, and he’s going to let Dean use him – because he wants it as bad as Dean does.

Something in the less awesome corners of Dean’s mind threatens to show its ugly face, with thoughts of _“you don’t deserve that”_ and _“he’s worth so much more than you”_ coming out of its maw, but Dean decidedly ignores it.

It would be hard not to, with the sheer devotion in the blue gaze directed at Dean from below.

Dean fastens the gag carefully behind the angel’s head, making sure it stays firm without being too tight, and asks, “you got your bell?”

Cas nods, managing to weakly shake the tiny bell held in his hand.

“Drop it if you need to, okay?”

Cas nods again. Satisfied, Dean mutters a “good boy, Cas,” and his hand goes to the fly of his jeans.

He unzips his pants slowly, eyes never leaving Cas’s plump lips around the ring, starting to gleam with a bit of drool. He cups Cas’s jaw again, his other hand busy freeing his hard cock, gives him a minute caress over his stubbly face. Then, Dean’s hand falls to the collar, and he pulls Cas’s head closer to his crotch.

Dean gives his cock a few lazy strokes before setting its head over Cas’s bottom lip, smearing a drop of precum over the wetness already there.

“Want me to fuck your pretty face, angel?” Dean asks, but his tone leaves no room for doubt about what’ll happen.

Cas gives a tiny nod anyway, eyes looking up at Dean with an eager sort of awe. Dean pulls Cas further toward him by the collar, and feels his cock begin to enter Cas’s open mouth.

Dean’s hands then move to the back of Cas’s head, pull him closer as Dean moves his hips forward, shoves the full length of his dick straight into Cas’s throat, entry made easy by the spit gathered on the angel’s lips as well as Cas’s lack of a gag reflex.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dean coos, “fuck _,_ Cas, your mouth feels amazing... Always so good for me, angel,” he says, and starts to roll his hips, trying to go even deeper into him.

All the while, Cas’s eyes never leave him. The angel looks up at him behind droopy lids, eyes dark and glassy, then hums pleased when Dean gives a particularly forceful thrust.

“Like that, baby?” Dean groans, and picks up the pace. “Like it when I fuck your throat like that? Want me to get rough with you?”

Cas moans around the cock in his throat, and Dean tightens his hold on Cas’s head, moves with with more eagerness than care. He fucks Castiel’s throat with no worries, wanting only to chase his pleasure from the pliant angel, up until Cas even gags a few times. Dean likes that though, likes to feel as if he could choke Cas on his dick, and he groans shamelessly at that.

Judging by the way Cas looks at him and the sounds muffled by Dean’s cock, he likes it too.

“Fuck, _Cas,_ ” Dean slides a hand to the angel’s neck, grasps his binding collar.

Cas only moans sympathetically, eyes under thick lashes gazing up at Dean, pink lips stretched around Dean’s dick. When Dean feels Cas move his tongue around his cock, he snarls, and picks up a brutal pace.

“None of that, Cas,” Dean says, makes his face stern when he looks down at his angel. “You ain’t sucking my dick, _I’m_ fucking your mouth.”

Cas blinks, and Dean chances a glance down to the angel’s groin. He holds back a smirk when he sees Cas’s erection straining against the lacy panties.

“Mmmm… So fucking close, Cas… Your throat is so fucking good, such a good little slut, Cas,” Dean babbles, pulling out and sliding back in hard and fast, so drunk in his own pleasure that he almost misses Cas’s happy hum around his dick.

“Oh, yeah, Cas, _Cas,_ ” Dean goes on, thrusts his cock into Cas once, “gonna come down your throat, want that, angel?” twice, “‘course you do, you’re my little slut, ain’tcha, Cas?”, three times, “love my jizz, don’tcha, sweetheart, a real whore for my dick, _fuck_ , Cas,” and then Dean’s coming, forcing his cock even deeper into Cas, who just takes it beautifully and obediently, even moans while Dean’s shooting hot cum into his throat.

Dean fucks into Cas’s mouth twice more while his dick spasms, then pulls out and paints Cas’s lips with the remaining cum, rubs his cockhead on it, smears it all over Cas’s open mouth.

He gives Cas one final pat on the lip with his dick, then proceeds to unfasten the gag.

“You good, sunshine? What’s your color?” Dean asks, voice softer than when he was speaking before.

Cas opens and closes his mouth for a while, getting the feel of his lips back. He’s panting and making faces, but during all this time his baby blues haven’t left Dean’s face.

After a few motions, Cas smiles shyly, and nods. “I’m green,” he says.

That’s all Dean needs.

“Then where’re your manners, angel?” he asks with false sweetness, one hand behind Cas’s head, fingers previous running among messy black hair now pulling forcefully, tilting the angel’s head up.

“Thank you for giving me your cum, Dean,” Cas replies almost immediately, bright blue eyes transfixed on Dean.

“Good boy, Cas, such a good little slut for me…” he coos, caressing the angel on the back of his head, no longer pulling his hair. Cas leans into the touch and closes his eyes, his pretty pink lips curled into a timid smile. “Think it’s time I get you on the bed, yeah?”

At that, the angel opens his eyes and stares up, bashful. “Please,” he says, almost in a whimper, and if Dean had slightly better stamina, his cock would already be hardening again at that.

Dean helps Cas up, grabbing him by his bound arms, then gets him face down on the bed, ass up. He makes sure Cas is mostly comfortable in his position, gives him a pillow under his head and another under his belly. Dean asks for his color again after he’s checked the ropes and taken the bell, and the answer is the same as before, with a smile and everything.

Dean, then, kneels behind him and admires the view. He runs a hand on Cas’s stocking-clad thighs, smacks one of his asscheeks and watches the jiggle. His angel looks like a gift wrapped up in rope and lace, and fuck, he wants to put that gift to good use.

He keeps running his hands along Cas’s thighs with the occasional ass grab, until the angel huffs, impatient.

_“Dean.”_

“Shhhh...,” Dean replies, but decides to stop teasing him. “Gonna take care of you…”

He leans towards his angel, uses a hand to spread Cas’s asscheeks through the heart shaped cutout of the panties to have better access to his hole. Dean keeps his other hand gripping one of Cas’s meaty thighs through the white nylon, then dives forward with his tongue flat on Cas’s asshole, licks him slowly and repeatedly, tastes him.

Cas is soon squirming, breathing out lewd moans and Dean just keeps licking, drags his tongue over as much of Cas as he can, circling his rim and flattening his tongue against his crack, quickening his pace little by little. When Dean stiffens his tongue and fucks it into Cas’s hole, the angel mewls and starts thrashing his legs in response. Dean stops, causing Cas to whine at the loss, then spanks Cas’s asscheeks with force.

“You can moan all you want, angel, but stay _still_.” Dean growls when Cas whimpers again, gives him one final slap for his trouble, “I tied you up for a reason.”

Dean, then, goes right back to what he’d been doing, spears his angel’s ass with his tongue, and feels his own cock start to harden again. He joins one finger in the fun, gets it in Cas and thrusts it along with his tongue. The angel can only moan a litany of _“please, Dean, Dean, please, Dean, please, Dean, Dean”_ probably not even knowing what he’s begging for.

He’s still got his tongue and a finger in Cas when Dean reaches for the lube tucked between Cas’s lacy garter belt and his waist. When he has to leave Cas’s ass for a few seconds, the angel gives him a whiny _“Dean…”_

He’s soon back to letting out happy moans when Dean stretches his hole with two slick fingers, fucking in and out of him fast and constantly. Dean just smiles at the angel, and palms his own growing erection in reaction to all the delicious noises Cas is making.

“You’re such a good little bitch, Cas, taking my fingers so easy,” Dean murmurs, kissing the bit of skin exposed in one of Cas’s thigh. He soon adds a third finger in, and he feels Cas hold himself from fucking himself back into Dean’s fingers. “Oh, Cas, good boy, good slut, staying still like this… I’ll give you my cock soon, and I’ll even let you come. Want that, angel?”

Cas responds with a breathy “yes, Dean, _please_ , yes, yes, please! _Dean!”_

“You want my cock, Cas?” Dean can’t help but ask, curling his fingers into Cas’s hole and causing him to _wail,_ “want me to fuck your slutty little ass? Come on, Cas, say it.”

“I… I _want_ ,” Cas breathes, and Dean hits _that_ spot again, “ _please,_ Dean, fuck me, get your cock in me, get in me, Dean, _please, Dean, fuck me, Dean…”_

That, Cas desperate and begging, almost _demanding_ , Dean absolutely cannot resist. He removes his fingers, wipes them on the front of his jeans, then slicks his erection. He lines up with Cas, one hand holding his cock and the other grabbing onto the white ropes binding Cas’s arms.

“Well, sweetheart, since you asked so nicely,” Dean says, and rubs his cockhead over Cas’s hole, feeling the angel struggle in place, then slides his dick right in. 

Cas is loud in his appreciation, and Dean can’t help but groan sympathetically at the feeling of Cas’s slick walls tight on his cock. He sheathes himself into Cas and waits until the angel’s self control breaks and he huffs.

“Damn it Dean, _move!”_

“Hey,” Dean swats his buttcheek playfully, “I’m the one s’posed to be giving orders here, not the other way around.”

Before Cas decides to reply with a smart-ass comment, Dean pulls out almost completely, then shoves his dick back in with force, thrusts into Cas with a brutal pace.

“This what you wanted, Cas?” he coos. “Wanted me to fuck your slutty asshole hard and fast like this?”

Cas is back to groaning and mewling with no regards for his volume or the room echoing his noises. Dean just pulls at his bound arms and fucks him harder, rolling his hips fast and dirty, aiming for Cas’s sweet spot.

“Wanted me to stretch your tight little fuckhole with my fat cock? Use you like the whore you are?”

_“Yes, please, Dean, I’m your whore, please…”_

Dean gets a finger between the ribbon fastening Cas’s lacy garter belt to his stockings, pulls it up then lets it slap back down on Cas’s thigh.

“Damn, Cas, you look so good in all this, like a perfect little slut,” Dean says, “these panties were made for you, Cas, don’t need get you out of them to use your fuckhole.”

Dean moves his hand from Cas’s thigh to his lace-trapped hard-on, rubs him through the lingerie. Cas is essentially screaming now, higher with each of Dean’s violent thrusts. 

“You wanna cum in those pretty panties, Cas?”

_“Dean, please, please,”_ Cas babbles, shameless and shivering.

Dean bites on his lip. “Go on, Cas, cum for me,” he says, rubbing Cas faster through the fabric, “cream those lacy white panties like a good whore.”

It takes only a few more thrusts from Dean until Cas does; Dean feels the angel’s cock twitch and pulse, and Cas is howling Dean’s name while blowing his load inside the panties. Dean’s moving so fast that his own pants have rolled down his thighs, but he just keeps fucking his angel through his climax, hits his prostate repeatedly until Cas’s voice dies down, and instead of screaming he’s just whimpering.

_“_ Thank you…Dean… _Dean_... _”_ he mumbles, breathless.

“Mmm, fuck, _Cas,_ good boy, such a good boy.”

Dean continues to fuck him with abandon, Cas’s body made even more pliant and perfectly loose. Dean moves his strong grip to Cas’s hips, slams out and back into him so violently that the meaty sounds of skin on skin reverberate through the room along with Cas’s weak whines. 

It takes a while until Dean comes again, mostly because he’s holding back. He wants to use Cas’s hole as long as he can, and he says so to Cas, who is still panting.

“Wanna fuck you for hours, angel, fuck you all night long, want you to feel it for weeks, so hard that you can’t move without remembering my cock in your fuckhole, right where it belongs.”

Cas just moans a feeble “ _Mmmm_ _Deeean_ ” in response, still breathy and too fucked out to do anything else.

“Cause you’re my little slut, my bitch, Cas, you were made for taking my dick, for loving it.”

Cas moans louder, and then Dean can’t help it. He spills inside the angel’s ass, rides his orgasm with errant thrusts and throaty groans until he’s a panting sweaty mess and his damp tank top is clinging to his body.

Dean eases his grip on Cas and waits until his dick softens so he can pull out. He immediately goes for the ropes, unties Cas carefully, massages his arms thoroughly, then uncollars him. He helps turn the boneless mess that is Cas around to lay him on his back. Cas just hums pleased all the while, and seems to be on the verge of falling asleep.

“Hey, sunshine, stay awake a bit,” Dean whispers to him, softly.

“Mmmmhhh… Of course, Dean…” Cas replies, opening his baby blues halfway.

Dean grins at him, and proceeds to take the lacy garments off him. It’s a bit of a shame, because fucked-out-and-wearing-lingerie is a great look on Cas, but he does it anyway.

“You alright there?” Dean asks, sitting beside Cas. He removes his own pants and boxers and leaves them on the floor.

The angel gazes at him lazily. “I’m… very… good.”

“Think you can stand up, get a shower with me?”

Cas is quiet for a few seconds, then blinks slowly. “Alright, Dean.”

It’s kind of a battle to help Cas stand up and walk with him to the bathroom, and Cas whines when Dean has to disentangle himself from him to remove the sweaty tank. The angel sighs contently, though, when the hot water touches him. Dean smiles all the while washing Cas, massages his back and his arms again, and checks for bruises and injuries before he quickly washes himself.

Cas is far more awake after a couple minutes, and he hugs Dean under the warm spray of water.

“I’m so sore,” he says, “but I liked that very much, Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean hugs him back under the water. “You okay?”

“I feel perfect,” Cas purrs, kisses Dean’s neck and shoulders. Dean eagerly reciprocates all of the gentle touches Cas is giving him.

“Cas… D-did you…” Dean starts, but hesitates to continue the question until Cas’s attentive blue eyes are on him.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Did you… like the whole...being called a slut thing? Or… Was it a bad idea?”

Cas just grins, kisses him on the lips.

“Couldn’t you tell?”

“I mean,” Dean splutters, “just wanna make sure…”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replies, softly. “I was not expecting to feel aroused by verbal degradation, but... ,” he tilts his head, pensive, and his gaze moves away from Dean for a second before the sweet baby blues focus on him again. “I’d say it was a very successful experiment. One that bears repeating.”

Dean feels lighter with that response. “Well, if you liked it, then I’m happy. Hell, I… really liked it too.”

Cas just kisses him again, smiling against his mouth, “I thought so.”

They leave the shower after a few minutes and some lazy making out, and Dean insists on drying Cas himself - not that the angel required much persuading.

“I got The Emperor’s New Groove for us to watch,” Dean says, after Cas is cuddled up with him under clean sheets on their bed and they have the laptop open before them.

“Oh, I very much like that movie,” says Cas, snuggling closer to Dean.

Dean plants a noisy kiss on his angel’s messy black hair, and his hand moves to the spacebar to play the video file when he hears a knock at the door.

Frowning, Dean and Cas share a look, but the door opens before they can make any decision about their guest.

Sam peeks his head in, with his face contorted into what must be his driest bitchface yet, eyes icy and pointedly focused on the two of them.

“Next time,” he fumes, “Lower. The. Volume,” and Sam slams the door behind him, leaving Dean and Cas to sheepishly stare at each other before Dean shrugs and plays the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I think it goes without saying that you shouldn’t use fics as a manual for realistic sex, so… don’t have sex without protection, don’t tie your partner up unless you know what you’re doing, and if you wanna experiment with kinky shit, get yourself some legit resources, etc, etc, play it safe babes ayfhsfdsdgf
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr if you wanna!](http://endeanring.tumblr.com)


End file.
